


In Hell

by carsinoska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: Shu hasn't been eating or sleeping. Or doing much of anything, really. This is Mika's everyday.ForValktober 2020, Week 1: first time sharing a bed.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the time after Valkyrie's fall. So please note that it includes depiction of Shu in his depressive state, the so-called "nursing period". Perhaps it is a scenario you have seen many times already. Thank you for understanding ^^

“I’m home,” Mika said, more out of habit than anything else. No one ever answered - at least not nowadays. Shu’s siblings already moved out, his parents were often working long hours, and Shu himself...

Mika immediately made his way to Shu’s room. Knock twice. Wait five seconds. Those were his mentor’s instructions to him for entering his room. When Shu didn’t say anything or open the door for him, Mika took a deep breath and opened it with his clammy hand.

“I’m home, Oshi-san, Madonee.” 

Sitting on the four-poster bed, staring blankly at the wall was Mika’s beloved mentor.

He didn’t let his smile fall. “Oshi-san, how’re ya feelin’ today?” he asked. “Is it a lil’ stuffy in here? Maybe I should open the window? Nn, but ‘s almost winter. Maybe not? I don’t want ya to get a cold!”

“Yesterday, I fixed Mr. Stitches. He’s a blue bear but I patched him up with some red, kinda like blood♪ Now he looks cute an’ scary, hehe.”

The only thing that interrupted Mika’s rambling was the sound of his own stomach. “Ehehe, oops. Are ya’ hungry too, Oshi-san? I’ll get you somethin’ to eat.”

With some leftover rice, Mika made a simple congee. He poured it into a small bowl and ate the burnt bits stuck to the bottom of the pan.

Knock two more times. Wait another five seconds. Mika pulled up into the chair next to Shu’s bed with the bowl of soup in hand. He blew on a spoonful, and held it up to Shu’s face. “Open wide?” he said, prodding gently at his lips. “Ngah, Oshi-san, I think ya oughta eat just a lil’... I’m worried, ya know?” Not like it would happen today though, he reckoned. Mika left the bowl of soup on the bedside table for later. Then, he held a glass of water up to Shu’s mouth. This time, he managed to get him to swallow a little. Mika cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

Still, Shu stared past Mika and right at the wall. His gaunt face held no emotions. The heavy bags underneath his eyes almost made Mika wince.

“Nn, are ya tired Oshi-san? Maybe it’s time for sleep.”

He adjusted Shu’s position so he was lying on his back. With his emaciated figure, he seemed to be swallowed up by bedding. Instead of closing his eyes, he continued staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Let’s try shuttin’ our eyes first?” Mika said. He kneeled on the floor, arms crossed on Shu's bed and rested his head on top of that. His mentor hadn’t slept the past day, or the day before that... “‘s no good, Oshi-san. Ya really need to--” Mika stifled a yawn. “--ah, get some rest. Sorry, maybe I’m a lil’ bit sleepy too. Yer bed looks real soft, Oshi-san. Can I lie down for a sec too? ...Ngaaah, wha’ am I sayin’?! I can’t do that. A failure like me can’t...” Mika shook his head.

“...Ah! Ya closed yer eyes!” Mika exclaimed before catching himself. He closed his mouth, holding his hands over it and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Oshi-san," he whispered. "G'night. Sweet dreams."

Mika started to get up, but a little tug on his shirt cuff drew his attention back to Shu. Instead of lying on his back, he had turned towards Mika's direction instead, his eyes closed.

"Ngah? Eh, Oshi-san, what's wrong?" Again, there was a tug at his cuff. "Nn, a-are ya sayin' it's okay if I lie down too…?! O-Oshi-san…!"

Mika slowly climbed onto the bed, watching Shu for any sign of discomfort. Even though Shu was lying in the middle of the bed, there was plenty of space for Mika on the large mattress. He slipped underneath the covers, reveling in the warmth.

"Haha, yer bed is so soft! It's like a dream…"

Mika turned to face Shu, tracing over his features. “G’night fer real this time, Oshi-san. I hope ya feel better soon.” 

As he closed his eyes, he felt something warm settle on his head. But before he could tell what it was, he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
